Trust
by Lolywonderland
Summary: Bakugo Katsuki est l'héritier d'un puissant clan de chevaucheur de Dragon. Depuis des siècles, les Alphas de leur clan ont pour devoir de s'accoupler uniquement à un partenaire Alpha, qu'il soit un homme ou une femme. Mais le destin va en décider autrement en faisant se rencontrer Bakugou et un jeune Oméga nommé Izuku Midoriya. (Résumé plus complet dans le prologue)
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer:**__** L'univers d'origine et ses personnages appartiennent intégralement à leur créateur. **_

**_Note aux lecteurs:_ **

**Hello mes lapins!**

**Comment allez-vous depuis le temps ?**

**Je reprends le travail dés lundi donc autant dire que j'essais de carburer un maximum les corrections et les ajouts de chapitres pour les fictions déjà en cours. Mais une fois n'est pas coutume je me suis lancé dans pas moins de 3 nouvelles histoires à ajouter sur la pile des histoires en chantiers *j'en ai marre de moooiiiiii***

**J'avoue que le ship Bakugo x Midoriya n'est pas mon préféré (Team TodoDeku here) mais bizarrement c'est ce ship qui m'est venu à l'esprit pour cette histoire, suite à la découverte d'une illustration plutôt sympathique huhuhu. Et surtout je voulais faire une histoire qui se déroule dans l'univers alternative du RPG. Parce qu'on va pas se mentir, l'ending où l'on voit cet univers donne juste grave envie xD !**

**Bonne lecture tout le monde!**

* * *

**_Résumé: _**

**_Bakugo Katsuki est l'héritier d'un puissant clan de chevaucheur de Dragon. Depuis des siècles, les Alphas de leur clan ont pour devoir de s'accoupler uniquement à un partenaire Alpha, qu'il soit un homme ou une femme, ceci dans le but de protéger leur patrimoine génétique. De même, il est souvent d'usage d'avoir plusieurs partenaires afin de donner à leur tribu un maximum de descendants. Bakugo étant l'unique détenteur d'un Alter Explosion et l'un des plus puissants Alphas de sa génération, il ne peut donc déroger à cette règle. Mais ce dernier ignorait qu'il allait sous peu briser cette règle des plus sacrées, en rencontrant un jeune oméga prénommé Izuku Midoriya._**

* * *

_**Trust**_

**Prologue**

Dans un monde fait de magie, de créatures fantastiques et de légendes. Dans un monde fait d'aventures et de fantaisie, humains et créatures vivaient ensemble en parfaite harmonie. En outre, toutes créatures pouvant parler et se mouvoir sur ses deux jambes, fût-il simple humain ou demi-humain, se voyait offrir à la naissance une faculté magique aussi appelé « Alter ». Il pouvait être de toute sorte, que ce soit élémentaire, physique ou psychique. Décupler sa force, faire léviter des objets, commander aux éléments, contrôler les esprits, parler aux animaux. Il existait autant d'Alter qu'il y avait d'individus sur terre.

En plus d'être doté de pouvoirs magiques, tout aussi cosmiques que phénoménaux, la Nature décida d'offrir à chaque être « humain » un second genre, en plus du genre masculin et féminin, divisé en 3 castes bien distinctes. Le rang Alpha, représentant 20% de la population. Le rang Bêta, comptant plus de 70% de la population. Et enfin le rang Oméga, comportant environ les 10. Parmi ces trois catégories, deux d'entre elles étaient à la fois complémentaire mais aussi à l'extrême opposé l'une de l'autre. Alpha et Oméga. Les Alphas étaient pour la plupart doté d'Alter extrêmement puissants. Homme ou femme. Les Alphas avaient naturellement accès à de très nombreux privilèges, que ce soit la richesse ou l'éducation. De par ce fait, la plupart des personnes de haut rangs ou d'influences étaient également des Alphas. Et de l'autre côté de la pièce, il y avait les Omégas. L'opposé des Alphas. Si bien que la plupart des Omégas tentaient d'échapper à leur destin en se faisant passer pour des Bêtas. Toutefois, un phénomène trahissait leur nature, un phénomène si particulier et spécifique à leur caste qu'il leur rappelait amèrement quelle était leur place dans ce monde.

_Les chaleurs._

Un cycle hormonal très particulier survenant une fois par mois sur une durée de 7 jours. Durant cette période, les Omégas dégagent de puissants phéromones et attirent à eux les Alphas pour ensuite s'accoupler. Lorsqu'un Alpha hume le parfum d'un Oméga en chaleur, ce dernier perd son libre arbitre et peut devenir, a terme, violent. En plus de perdre une partie de leur lucidité, les Alphas en rut porteurs de puissants Alters perdent inévitablement le contrôle de leurs pouvoirs, qui au contact des phéromones s'amplifient et dégénèrent.

Ainsi pour leur propre survie mais aussi celle de leur partenaire, une grande partie des Omégas choisissent de masquer leur aura pour devenir de simples Bêtas.

_Mais revenons plutôt à notre récit initial. Ainsi donc._ Dans un monde fait d'aventures et de magie au cœur d'un royaume prospère et puissant, des rires enjoués et insouciants résonnèrent au loin, au milieu d'un vaste champs de fleurs d'une petite contrée voisine. Parmi les fleurs, deux enfants discutaient et jouaient ensemble tout en confectionnant des couronnes de fleurs. Deux petits garçons du même âge. Le premier des deux était blond, les cheveux en pétard et les yeux couleur rubis flamboyant. Il était vêtu d'une petite tunique sans manche de couleur orange, décorée de fins motifs brodés de fil noir, situé à l'extrémité du vêtement, en plus d'un short mi-long noir. Quant au second enfant, celui-ci avait un petit visage d'ange constellé de tâches de rousseurs, des cheveux ébouriffés de couleur vert foncé allant vers le noir et des pupilles vertes émeraude. Il était bien plus chétif que son compagnon de jeu et portait des vêtements plus humbles et ordinaires, composés d'une banale chemise blanche et rehausser d'un petit veston vert foncé et d'un pantacourt noir. Le petit garçon blond vint s'approcher du petit garçon aux tâches de rousseurs et alla couronne ce dernier d'une couronne de fleur blanche, illuminant le visage du petit garçon d'un sourire angélique. Le blondinet déclara alors.

« Deku, comme t'as pas de pouvoir et que t'es faible, quand on sera grand tu deviendra ma femme ! Comme ça je pourrai tout le temps te protéger des méchants ! »

-Katchan… je suis un garçon. Je ne peux pas devenir ta femme. Et puis quand je serai grand je ne pourrai plus rester avec toi… » Répondit le dénommé Deku.

-Bah pourquoi ?! T'aime pas être avec moi ?! » Beugla le dénommé « Katchan »

-C'est pas ça ! Mais papa dit que parce qu'on est différent, on pourra plus être ensemble…. Mais moi je veux rester avec Katchan pour toujours… ! » Répondit Deku avec les larmes aux yeux.

Le blondinet se jeta alors sur lui et le fît tomber à la renverse parmi les fleurs. Il se releva et parla d'un ton déterminé.

« Et bah tu verras ! Quand je serai grand, je deviendrai le plus grand héros du monde ! Je serai tellement fort que personne ne te fera de mal ou pleurer ! Parce que y'a que moi qui puisse te protéger, Deku ! » déclara t-il finalement d'un ton triomphant.

-Katchan… alors… alors moi aussi je veux être un héros ! » Répondit le garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés tout en sanglotant. Le blondinet présenta alors son petit doigt à son ami, l'incitant à nouer son doigt au sien.

-C'est une promesse ! Et quand on sera grand on se mariera ! »

-Mais on peut pas se marier Katchan… on est tous les deux des garçons » Tout en contredisant son ami, le petit garçon vint nouer son doigt à celui de l'autre, scellant ainsi leur promesse.

Malheureusement, les années passèrent. Une à une. Saison après saison, emportant avec elles les souvenirs et les promesses d'enfance, pour ne laisser place qu'à la réalité. La seule, unique et inévitable réalité, avec son lot de changements, de responsabilités et parfois même de cruautés.


	2. Chapitre I : Les Chevaucheurs de Dragons

Dix longues années s'écoulèrent. Dans le puissant Royaume du roi de flamme Endeavor, à la jonction de la chaîne de montagne du Nord et de la forêt, une course poursuite effrénée se déroulait au travers du bois. Cinq bandits masqués, de vulgaires voleurs à la sauvette, zigzaguaient entre les arbres et à travers les feuillages pour tenter d'échapper à leurs poursuivants. À leurs trousses, deux jeunes hommes les suivaient à la trace avec une aisance des plus effrayantes.

« Kaminari ! J'en ai flairé deux juste au dessus de toi à deux heures ! » Cria un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges hérissé comme un cactus et répondant au nom de Kirishima Eijirou. De ses mèches flamboyantes émergeaient deux cornes de dragons. Le foulard qu'il avait négligemment noué autour de son cou laissait apparaître des écailles écarlates, une longue queue de reptile au bas des reins vint parfaire l'apparence du jeune homme au flaire sur-développé.

-Reçu cinq sur cinq ! » Le second jeune homme, appelé Kaminari Denki, abordait des cheveux d'un jaune électrique. Dans l'euphorie de la course, le grand chapeau de chasse de ce dernier dévoilait un symbole d'éclair de couleur brune à même la chevelure. Et aussitôt que le dénommé Kaminari visualisa ses cibles, une puissante vague électrique retentit dans les airs, suivie quelques secondes plus tard d'un bruit de corps inanimés fraîchement électrocutés tombant sur le sol. _Deux de moins. Plus que trois._

-Merde ils nous collent au train ! » S'écria l'un des bandits.

-Ils ont eu Ed et Franck ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?! » Enchaîna un second voleur.

-On s'arrête pas et on file droit ! Et surtout perdez pas une seule pièce d'or vous deux c'est clair ?! » Reprit le premier

-Facile à dire ! Tu portes rien toi ! Ça pèse un sanglier mort tout ça ! » Enchérit le troisième bandit, tout aussi chargé que son compère. Le cliquetis des nombreuses pièces d'or et autres bijoux et pierres précieuses résonnaient au rythme de leurs pas.

Voyant qu'ils commençaient à perdre dangereusement de leur avance, le premier bandit apposa sa main sur une pierre émoussée, deux arbres et le sol. Suite au contact, les « objets » se transformèrent en de gigantesques golems, intégralement constitué de bois, de terre et de roche. Les deux monstres de bois créèrent un barrage tandis que la créature de terre et de roche attaquèrent de front les deux poursuivants de la bande.

« Ha haha ! Bouffez-ça prendre d'abrutis ! Vous faites moins les malins maintenant ! » Le bandit se réjouissait à l' avance du carnage qu'allaient commettre ses marionnettes.

-Eh… pourquoi on entend rien ? » S'interrogea le second voleur.

-Parce qu'on les a devancé, quelle question ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois !

-Non je veux dire… pourquoi on ne les entend pas hurler de douleurs… ? » Argumenta-il. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'éveiller la curiosité de ses deux complices. Car en effet, avec les monstres qu'ils leur avaient envoyés, pourquoi n'entendaient-ils aucun bruit de fracture d'os, de hurlement de douleur ou encore de lente agonie ?

De violents cris de fracas vinrent confirmer leurs craintes et de gigantesques morceaux de pierre et d'échardes de bois se dirigèrent alors sur eux à la vitesse de l'éclair.

« AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ! FICHONS LE CAMP ! » Hurlèrent à l'unisson les trois bandits avant de détaler a pleines jambes tels des lapins pris en tenaille par des chasseurs.

-Mais c'est qui ces types à la fin ?! Ils sont pas humains ! » Hurla le troisième truand.

-Kaminari ! Prends celui de droite, moi je m'occupe de celui de gauche ! » Cria le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges à son camarade. Aussitôt, Kaminari s'exécuta.

-Yes sir ! »

Les deux amis mirent ainsi leur plan de capture en action et attrapèrent chacun leurs cibles, les deux bandits respectivement chargés des deux sacs pleins de trésors dérobés. _Deux de plus de capturés. N'en resta plus qu'un a éliminer et ensuite, fin de partie._ Une fois immobilisé, le jeune homme aux cheveux hérissés haussa la voix au loin.

« BAKUGOUUUU ! IL ARRIVE VERS TOI »

Le dernier bandit en liberté, très probablement le chef de la bande d'ailleurs, et encore en possession d'un maigre butin, balaya son environnement du regard, scrutant le moindre bruit, la moindre ombre mouvante prête a lui sauter dessus. Une puissante explosion le stoppa dans sa fuite, lui indiquant clairement que sa course s'arrêtait ici. Il recula de plusieurs pas. Il trouva alors une seconde échappatoire sur sa droite, très vite soldée par une seconde explosion qui lui bloqua de nouveau le chemin. Le voleur renouvela sa tentative plusieurs fois et se retrouva bloqué à chacune d'entre elles. Une ombre titanesque vint alors surplomber le bandit, de plus en plus paniqué face à cette situation. L'ombre se rapprocha de plus en plus du sol et laissa ainsi deviner la nature de la gigantesque créature. Un majestueux dragon aux écailles écarlates. Une fois posé à terre, l'imposant reptile ailé poussa un puissant rugissement et vint cerner sa proie de ses ailes et de sa longue queue cornue, ne lui laissant plus aucune échappatoire possible. Le bandit trembla de tous ses membres et devint blême de terreur.

Une silhouette humaine, pourvue d'une grande cape ornée de fourrures au niveau des épaules de son propriétaire, surplomba la tête du dragon et descendit de sa monture pour s'avancer vers sa victime. Le bandit tomba à genoux et reconnu immédiatement la nature de son nouvel et très certainement son dernier adversaire.

« Un… un chevaucheur de dragon…. » Il recula d'effroi tandis que le chevaucheur continuait d'avancer vers lui « Pi-Pitié ! Ne me faites pas de mal ! Laissez-moi partir- ! » Une vive et proche explosion le fit définitivement taire. Son adversaire arbora alors un rictus moqueur.

-Que je t'épargne ? Mais il fallait y penser avant de foutre toute cette merde ! » Beugla le jeune homme.

Une fois face à face, le bandit reconnu immédiatement l'identité du chevaucheur. Des cheveux blonds en pétard, des yeux rouges rubis. Une imposante stature ornée de 4 colliers de perles, ornement typique des chevaucheurs de Dragons, descendant en cascadent sur le torse du jeune homme. L'initiale « K », ornée de symboles celtiques propre à leur clan sur chaque côté de la lettre majuscule, tatouée à l'encre noir sur l'épaule gauche de son porteur. Un pouvoir et une puissance démesurée et un tempérament on-ne-peut-plus explosif. Ce ne pouvait être…

« Tu… tu es… Bakugo Katsuki ! »

-Et toi, sombre petite raclure, tu as rendez-vous avec la justice ! »

_0o0_

« SANTÉ ! »

Au son de cette exclamation festive, l'hydromel coula à flots et la nourriture à profusion. Dans la principale auberge de l'île des Chevaucheurs de Dragons, une grande partie des habitants étaient en fête, mais une table en particulier se faisait remarquer plus que toutes les autres.

« C'EST TROP BOOOOON » s'écria Eijirou, le jeune homme aux cornes de dragons et aux cheveux hérissés, tout en dégustant avec appétit un énorme morceau de viande bien saignant et gourmand. Une extase gustative par ailleurs partagée par ses camarades de tablée.

-Et cet hydromel est juste à tomber ! Sero t'es un véritable cordon bleu ! » Surenchérit Kaminari à l'un des serveurs, qui était en vérité un autre membre de la joyeuse bande, Sero Hanta. C'était un grand jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et au visage constamment souriant.

-C'est votre récompense pour la réussite de votre quête. J'aurai bien voulu vous accompagner mais c'était à mon tour d'aider au service de l'auberge. » Argumenta Sero tout en apportant de nouveaux plateaux remplis de victuailles toutes plus appétissantes les unes que les autres.

-N'empêches, 100 pièces d'or chacun pour avoir attrapé cette bande de voleurs, c'est vraiment une super affaire ! » Kirishima exhiba avec fierté une petite bourse de monnaie pleine à craquer en guise de trophée.

-Tu m'étonnes ! On devrait en faire plus souvent des quêtes comme celles-là, c'est de l'argent facile à se faire ! » Ajouta Kaminari.

-Pourtant tu viens d'une famille plutôt aisée, Denki. Tu devrai être habitué à rouler sur l'or comme ça » répliqua aussitôt Sero devant l'engouement du garçon à l'Alter de foudre.

-Ouais, mais y'a rien de plus exaltant que de gagner cet or à la suite d'une quête tu peux me croire ! »

-Et toi Bakugo ? Tu en as pensé quoi de cette quête ? T'as eu une récompense supplémentaire en plus de l'or, non ? » Hanta se tourna ensuite vers l'intéressé. Celui-ci mordit pleine dent son morceau de viande avec une rage et un agacement non dissimulé.

-Tu parles ! Le vieux nous avait vendu cette quête comme l'affaire du siècle, et c'était que des escrocs de bas étage ! Des putains de Bêtas même pas foutus de se servir correctement leurs Alters ! » Explosa le blond tout en ingurgitant son repas. « Me faire perdre mon temps et utiliser mes pouvoirs pour des conneries pareilles… attends un peu que je mette la main sur ce fichu renard, je vais l'exploser ! »

-Ha haha ! C'est vrai que les victoires faciles c'est pas ton truc, pas vrai Baku ? » Continua Kirishima amusé devant les réactions excessives de son ami. Une complainte vint attirer l'attention des garçons vers la quatrième personne de leur table. Une jeune femme pourvue de deux petites cornes et d'une peau couleur rose claire.

-MAIIIIIIS ! Moi aussi je veux faire une quête ! J'en ai marre des entraînements je veux sortiiiiiiir ! » Se plaignit donc l'unique jeune fille de la table, et qui répondait au nom de Mina Ashido, également la benjamine du groupe. Eijirou caressa les cheveux de cette dernière pour la consoler.

-T'en as plus pour très longtemps, va. T'as déjà réussi à bien apprivoiser et chevaucher ton dragon. Tu vas finir par maîtriser ton Alter. »

-Mais est trop sévère…. » Effectivement les séances d'entraînements d'Aizawa n'était pas connu pour être des parties de plaisir. Mais chaque chevaucheur de dragons se devait de suivre cet entraînement et les garçons de la bande n'avaient pas échappés à la règle. La moue triste et désappointée d'Ashido se changea aussitôt en vive curiosité lorsque le regard de cette dernière se posa sur une curieuse petite boîte posée près de Katsuki, qui d'ailleurs n'avait même pas eu le réflexe de regarder son contenu. « Bakugo, c'est quoi cette petite boîte là ? » demanda t-elle alors.

-La récompense supplémentaire pour avoir chopé cette bande de loosers cet après-midi. » Répliqua t-il, toujours de mauvais poil.

-Il me semble que l'ancien propriétaire a dit que c'était un objet super rare » Compléta Kirishima. Ce dernier se saisit de la petite boîte et enclencha un petit mécanisme. Une ouverture au sommet de la boîte laissa alors échapper un petit être de lumière. Puis deux, puis trois.

-C'est tellement mignon ! » Ashido avait des étoiles pleins les yeux.

-C'est génial Bakugo ! C'est un cocon de fées ! » Enchaîna Sero. « C'est inestimable comme item ça. »

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ? J'ai pas besoin de ces trucs moi ! »

-T'as tort. Des petites fées comme familier c'est pas rien ! Ça pourra toujours t'être utile quand tu seras chef » Ajouta Kaminari tout en termina son hydromel.

-Tch. Mouai.. » Répliqua fadement le blond. « Faut que j'y aille. » Katsuki se leva alors de table, laissant plusieurs pièces d'or à sa place et se prépara à quitter ses compagnons. Il s'arrêta finalement à mi-chemin et se retourna. « Ashido. Tu nous accompagneras pour la prochaine quête. » Déclara t-il enfin.

-C-C'EST VRAI ?! » Demanda la jeune fille, les yeux pétillants comme des feux d'artifices.

-Ce sera largement suffisant comme motivation pour une morveuse comme toi. Alors t'as pas intérêt à merder pendant ton prochain entraînement, compris ?

-YES SIR ! » S'écria Mina, heureuse comme jamais. Kirishima afficha un air quelque peu perplexe.

-T'es sûr de toi, Baku ? Elle ne maîtrise pas encore totalement ses pouvoirs.

-On aura besoin de toute la bande pour la prochaine quête. Alors vous avez intérêt à assurer. »

_0o0_

Dans ce monde, il n'y avait que deux manières de gagner de l'argent, dans le champ du légal : être un artisan, peu importe le domaine. Et faire des quêtes, avec une ou plusieurs récompenses à la clé plus ou moins importantes selon la difficulté de la dite quête. Celles-ci étaient classées de différentes manières, elles pouvaient aussi bien aller de la simple petite livraison d'items qu'au combat épique contre un dangereux dragon dans une contrée lointaine. Certaines se vivaient a travers un jeu de piste et d'énigmes, et d'autres du fait de se rendre d'un point A à un point B. La plupart des badauds se cantonnaient à des quêtes assez ordinaires, instinct de survie oblige. Toutefois, une catégorie en particulier en faisaient rêver plus d'un, enfant comme adulte, et étaient pour la plupart destinées à des personnes porteurs de puissants Alters et aux grands héros : Les Goldens Quests.

Retrouver des personnes dans le Bois des Disparus. Trouver un objet légendaire au-delà de la terre des Géants. Libérer un peuple ou un village d'une étrange malédiction. En bref, des quêtes extrêmement complexes et dangereuses et qui nécessitaient d'avoir les connaissances et les pouvoirs adéquates, du moins ne serait-ce que pour en revenir vivant. Probablement traumatisé à vie selon la quête vécue, mais tout de même vivant. Ce qui n'était hélas pas le cas de tous les aventuriers, appuyant d'autant plus la difficulté de certaines d'entre elles. Et dans le cas précis de cet univers, seuls les Alphas pouvaient prétendre réussir de telles missions.

Et c'était bien une Golden Quest que Bakugo avait l'intention d'entreprendre avec ses amis. Et pas n'importe laquelle. Celle de l'épée prisonnière de la pierre, située au cœur même de la Forêt Interdite ; L'Épée des Héros. L'Épée d'All Might.

Les Terres de l'Est étaient connues pour avoir vu naître de nombreux héros de l'histoire, et notamment le plus puissant et le plus connu de tous : All Might. Son pouvoir était d'une puissance écrasante et sa simple existence en avait fait une arme de dissuasion inégalée jusqu'à ce jour. Sa réputation ainsi que ses innombrables prouesses lors de Goldens Quest ou de combats titanesques l'avaient placée au rang de légende vivante. Depuis sa retraite suite à un affrontement contre un ancien ennemi, plus personne n'entendit parler de lui. Mais ses exploits restèrent dans les mémoires et même au-delà du Royaume d'Endeavor et jusqu'aux confins de la terre des dragons, les prouesses et actes héroïques d'All Might étaient connus et reconnus de tout a chacun. Bakugo comprit. Il l'admirait. Un héros sans peur, bravant les dangers et relevant tous les défis. Et surtout, un homme libre. Voilà ce à quoi aspirait le jeune Alpha.

Certains rêvaient de devenir riche, beau, célèbre, de trouver l'amour et autres banalités du même genre. D'autres rêvaient de pouvoir transformer le plomb en or. Et d'autres encore de voir simplement des lanternes s'élever dans les airs. Bakugo rêvait d'être libre, libre de quitter cette île et d'échapper à son devoir d'Alpha dominant et à ces stupides lois qui les réduisaient à de vulgaires animaux ! _La loi c'est la loi_, qu'ils disaient. _C'est la tradition et ton devoir d'Alpha_, qu'ils disaient. _Foutues traditions à la noix !_ pensa Katsuki. Le blondinet enrageait dans son coin. Une voix familière vint l'arracher à ses pensées explosives.

« Hey, Baku. T'es sûr de toi pour la Golden Quest ? »

Kirishima s'installa aux côtés de son ami, sur le rocher surplombant le village et offrant une vue à nul autre pareil. Des arbres à perte vu et le soleil qui commençait à descendre doucement pour rencontrer l'horizon. Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, Bakugo avait annoncé à ses camarades l'objet de leur prochaine quête. Bien que les autres membres de la bande fussent des plus enthousiastes à l'idée de partir pour leur toute première Golden Quest, Kirishima lui avait deviné de quoi il en retournait réellement. Il ne connaissait que trop bien Katsuki pour savoir quel était le véritable objectif du blond en choisissant cette quête.

«Je veux dire, ça va prendre plusieurs semaines de voyage. Quand on rentrera il ne te restera plus beaucoup de temps avant que- »

-Et pourquoi tu crois que je fais autant de quêtes ! J'ai pas l'intention de rester les bras croisés à attendre que ces vieux croulants décident de ma vie à ma place ! » Explosa Bakugo « J'ai décidé que je deviendrai le plus grand héros de ce royaume et c'est pas leurs règles à la con qui m'en empêchera bordel !

-Sauf que si tu ne respectes pas les règles, tu ne pourras plus devenir le mâle dominant ! T'es le seul à mériter cette place et toute la bande et les autres membres du clan sont d'accord avec ça ! T'es né pour être un chef Bakugo ça se voit !

-J'en ai rien à faire d'être chef ! Tout ce que je veux c'est me tirer de cette île au plus vite !

-Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches en dehors de l'île ?

-On est des chevaucheurs, Kirishima. Des putains de chevaucheurs de dragons ! On est censé être des assassins du ciel et le clan le plus redouter de tous. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on reste piégés comme des rats sur cette putain d'île !? » Bakugo explosait littéralement de rage.

C'était en effet une position des plus rageantes et pleine de paradoxes. Posséder une telle réputation et de tels pouvoirs sans en faire le moindre usage, c'était de la connerie pure et simple pour le jeune homme. Toutefois, ce n'était guère son unique raison.

-…Mais encore ? T'as une autre idée derrière la tête, avoues » _Putain de tête de porc-épic… il lâche jamais l'affaire._

-Y'a quelqu'un a qui j'ai fais une promesse. On était des gosses à l'époque. D'après les dernières infos que j'ai pu choper, il se trouverait quelque part dans les terres de l'Est. Et je compte bien tenir ma parole et le retrouver même si ça me prend encore 10 ans ! Et pour quitter l'île j'ai besoin de… »

Bakugo effleura l'une de ses boucles d'oreilles, aussi rouge et flamboyant que ses pupilles, le regard pensif. Une promesse d'enfant… n'importe qui en grandissant aurait oublié ce genre de chose aussi puérile qu'inutile. Mais pas Katsuki. Non. Lui, il s'en souvenait très clairement. De chacun des moments passés avec lui jusqu'au visage en pleurs du petit garçon le jour où ils se sont séparés. Il se souvenait même du sobriquet ridicule que lui avait donné ce dernier. « Katchan »

« T'as besoin de l'épée d'All Might ? Tu crois qu'en la trouvant tu seras libre ?

-J'en sais rien ! Mais y'a pas moyen que je me plis à leurs lois de merde sans rien faire ! Je suis le seul à décider de ma vie et une fois que j'aurai l'épée j'aurai l'occasion de leur faire fermer leur gueule pour de bon ! » Bakugo se leva d'un bon et hurla sa détermination devant l'horizon. Il se tourna vers Eijirou et lui tendit la main. « Tu me suis ou pas ?! » Kirishima sourit de toutes ses dents, aussi pointues et aiguisées que des dents de dragon, et saisit la main qui lui était tendue pour se relever à son tour. Il était prêt à le suivre même jusqu'au bout de la terre, s'il le fallait.

-Tu veux qu'on décolle quand ? » Répondit enfin le garçon aux cheveux rouges. Bakugo répondit au sourire de son ami.

-Alors dis aux autres nigauds de se préparer. On part dés que la séance d'entraînement d'Ashido est terminée. Et surtout tu leur dis de la boucler au sujet de la quête ! Compris ? »

_0o0_

Comme disait un très célèbre proverbe, « Plus on est de fous, plus on rit ». Cela était vrai pour bien des choses. Faire un voyage en groupe était amusant. Vivre quelque chose de fort ensemble était amusant. Partir pour sa toute première quête en bande était amusant. Voire même follement excitant ! Mais dans le cas de Bakugo, sa bande était, lorsque celle-ci est au complet, ce que l'on pourrait appeler plus communément un sacré bordel ambulant.

« MAIS VOUS ALLEZ LA BOUCLER OUI ?! JE VAIS VOUS EXPLOSER UN À UN SI VOUS LA FERMEZ PAS !» Explosa Katsuki tandis que ce dernier, bien assit sur la selle de son dragon, tentait de faire régner l'ordre parmi ses troupes durant le voyage. Mais étant la bande en question c'était peine perdue.

-J'adore les quêtes ! Cette sensation de liberté et ce sentiment d'aventure c'est tellement exaltant ! Je pourrai plus m'en passer c'est le pied ! » S'écria joyeusement Mina au dos de son dragon. Un enthousiasme tout aussi partagé par ses compagnons de quête.

-Y'a pas à dire CA c'est la vraie vie ! » Ajouta Kaminari

-Haha ! C'est normal qu'ils soient aussi excités, Baku. Après tout c'est toi qui voulait que la bande soit au complet pour cette mission » Kirishima tenta de calmer Bakugo mais en vain évidemment. Le blondinet regretta déjà amèrement sa décision.

-Toi au lieu de me faire la morale regardes plutôt si on est encore loin de cette fichue forêt, porc-épic !

-On y arrive! Droit devant! »

Au terme de plusieurs semaines de voyages aussi enrichissantes qu'éprouvantes, le groupe atteignit enfin sa destination, mais pas encore son objectif. Le lieu le plus connu mais aussi le plus craint des terres de l'Est: La forêt interdite. Hébergeant en son sein des créatures monstrueuses et dangereuses, ce bois était réputé pour avoir ôté la vie d'un grand nombre d'aventuriers. Quiconque entrait dans cette forêt n'en ressortait jamais. Aucune véritable entrée, aucune sortie. A mesure que les malheureux s'enfonçaient et se perdaient dans le bois, celui-ci finissait peu à peu par les dévorer pour faire un de ses éternels habitants. A quoi ressemblaient-ils ? Animal ? Végétal ? Personne ne pouvait le dire. Et qui disait disparition... disait objet de valeur abandonné par son propriétaire. Rien qu'en fouillant la forêt il était possible de récupérer un grand nombre d'items rares et de se faire aisément de l'argent.

Arrivé à destination Kirishima et Sero restèrent en hauteur tandis que Bakugo, Ashido et Kaminari décidèrent d'atterrir. Les deux chevaucheurs survolèrent la canopée. Impossible de voir à travers le feuillage épais et brumeux dans la partie nord de la forêt. Aucune entrée depuis les airs. Les trois chevaucheurs au sol observèrent à leur tour la limite du bois. Là non plus, pas d'entrée apparente.

« Bakugo ! Y'a pas possibilité d'entrée par le haut ! Soit c'est les feuillages qui bloquent soit c'est une épaisse barrière de ronces ! Va falloir trouver une solution à terre ! » Cria Sero depuis la cime des arbres.

-Mince… mais on n'a pas d'entrée ici non plus ! Comment on va faire pour la traverser si on ne peut pas entrer ?! » Répliqua Denki

-Les dragons vont devoir rester à l'extérieur. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Bakugo ? » Demanda ensuite Kirishima en foulant le sol. Katsuki claqua sa langue contre ses dents

-Tch ! Quelle plaie ! » Le blondinet enroula la carte d'un geste agacé et la confia à son ami.

Il s'approcha du bois et s'immobilisa. Ce dernier amorça alors une déflagration dans le creux de sa main et libéra une gigantesque vague de chaleur, accompagné d'une puissante explosion. L'explosion se dirigea vers la limite du bois et détruisit tout sur son passage. Tel était le pouvoir de Bakugo. Les glandes sudoripares de ses paumes produisaient une substance explosive proche de la nitroglycérine, provoquant d'importantes explosions. Une fois la fumée estompée, les cinq amis découvrirent un chemin juste devant eux, totalement brûlé et calciné, leur frayant ainsi un passage dans le bois.

« Ça c'est fait. » Déclara simplement Bakugo. Ses quatre compères se tournèrent vers lui, le regard ahuri.

-Bakugo ! T'as fais explosé le bois !? » S'écria Eijirou encore sous le choc

-Bah quoi ! Y'avait pas d'entrée, j'en ai créé une ! Aller on bouge ! » Sur cet ordre, Katsuki se tourna vers son dragon et prononça une formule magique. Aussitôt, le gigantesque dragon réduit petit à petit de taille de sorte à pouvoir se percher sur l'épaule de son maître. « Ecoutez-moi bien. Si vous trouvez des objets de valeurs, prenez en autant que vous voulez. Mais l'épée d'All Might est à moi, compris ? »

-Et si on tombe sur ces créatures, on fait quoi ? On sait même pas de quoi elles ont l'air ni même si elles sont résistantes aux Alters ? » Demanda Kaminari quelque peu fébrile. C'était un fait, ils ignoraient tout de la faune et de la flore de la forêt. Elles pouvaient être ridiculement vulnérables comme extrêmement dangereuses.

-Si vous en croisez une, vous déguerpissez et vous rejoignez les dragons ! Personne ne décolle tant que tout le monde n'est pas revenu ! »

10 min. 30 min. 50 min. Plus d'une heure et demie après avoir pénétrés le bois, les cinq amis continuèrent de s'enfoncer plus profondément dans la forêt interdite. Les uns à la suite des autres, Bakugo ouvrait la marche suivit de Kirishima, Sero et de Kaminari et Ashido, tous deux en bout de train, à l'affût du moindre bruit pouvant révéler la présence d'une bête sauvage. La légende voulait que la forêt est sa propre volonté et que les créatures qui y vivaient ne faisaient qu'un avec elle. Autrement dit, la forêt dans son intégralité pouvait être un ennemi à part entière. Avec des ressources et des armes qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. Mais pour le moment le bois était endormi et silencieux. Beaucoup trop silencieux d'ailleurs.

« D-Dîtes… elle est calme la forêt vous ne trouvez pas ? O-O-On ferait mieux de rebrousser chemin avant d'énerver quoi que ce soit ou qui que ce soit….n-non ? » Demanda Denki effrayé et tremblotant de tous ses membres. Sur quoi allaient-il bien pouvoir tomber comme créature ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée !

-T-Tu crois qu'elles nous observent ? Qu'elles nous surveillent pour pouvoir nous attaquer ?! J'ai peuuuur ! » Ashido s'agrippait au dos de Kaminari, toute aussi terrifiée que son camarade

-Déjà Denki, avant toute chose change de place avec Mina ! C'est à toi de surveiller nos arrières, pas à elle. » Commenta Hanta tout en pointant ce dernier du doigt.

-Tu plaisantes ?! Mais j'ai la trouille moi ! Je ne veux pas être en queue de file !

-Non mais t'es sérieux Kaminari ?! Agis en homme ! Si tu laisses la seule fille du groupe, qui plus est la benjamine, tu vaux rien en tant que chevaucheur ! » Kirishima s'ajouta aussitôt à la conversation. Ce dernier vouait un culte profond et sans pareille à la virilité. Aussi pour lui un homme se devait d'avoir la force et le courage nécessaire pour le bien d'autrui et qui plus est il n'hésitait jamais à se mettre en danger, surtout pour sauver des demoiselles en détresse !

\- On n'est pas dans un fichu conte ! Une forêt maudite remplie de monstres prêt à nous buter à la première occasion c'est ça notre réalité !

-Mais fermez-la à la fin bordel ! Le premier monstre qui se montre je lui explose la tronche et c'est réglé ! » Explosa finalement Bakugo à bout de patience. « Au lieu de bavasser sur des conneries occupez-vous plutôt de récupérer les items de la forêt ! »

-Mais enfin quel item ?! Ça va faire plus d'une heure qu'on marche à l'aveuglette et toujours pas de trace du moindre item ou trésor ! » Rétorqua Kaminari, lui aussi commençait à atteindre sa jauge de patience.

-Et pourquoi tu crois que j'ai emmené Sirius avec moi, abruti ?! » Bakugo pointa le petit dragon perché sur son épaule

-Parce que tu peux le trimbaler partout avec cette taille ? » Toute en débattant sur la question, la petite bande continua son chemin, déjà bien moins terrifié qu'à leur arrivée, et arriva finalement devant un immense mur de lierres et autres plantes grimpantes. Un cul de sac, en apparence tout du moins.

-PARCE QUE pour flairer de l'or, des pierres précieuses et des montagnes de pièces d'or, quoi de mieux que le flaire d'un Dragon ! » Répondit fièrement le blondinet.

Bakugo s'approcha du mur végétal. Le dragon usa de son flair une nouvelle fois et remua joyeusement la queue en guise réponse. Sur cette réaction, le chevaucheur saisit une poignée de branches de lierres et d'un coup vif, arracha une partie des plantes pour dévoiler un chemin menant à une nouvelle partie de la forêt, bien moins lugubre et surtout, inondée de trésors en tout genre. Des coffres débordant de pièces d'or et de joyaux. Des calices, des couronnes, des ceintures et même des armes, tous sertis de pierres précieuses. Sans compter des objets magiques tels qu'un chapeau, des grimoires, des sacs remplis d'ustensiles magiques. En bref, un trésor inestimable.

« OUAAAAAHHH ! A nous la fortune ! » Denki se jeta a corps perdu sur un tas de pièces d'or et se roula allègrement dedans, fatigué d'avance à l'idée de compter ce que pourrait leur rapporter un tel butin.

Sero et Ashido suivirent le mouvement et commencèrent à partir à la quête de l'objet rare, du bijou inestimable pour se remplir un maximum les poches. Toutefois au milieu de cette ambiance joyeuse, Katsuki ne s'en trouvait pas réjouit pour autant. Certes il y avait là de quoi se mettre à l'abri de tout problème financier. Mais parmi ces trésors, ce dernier ne trouva guère l'objet de sa convoitise.

« Bakugo ? » Demanda Kirishima, ce dernier examinant de près une dague furtive.

-Tch. Elle n'est pas ici… » Répliqua le blondinet quelque peu agacé. « Et merde ! »

-Elle est surement cachée plus profondément dans le bois » Suggéra Eijirou.

-Bon. Kirishima tu restes avec les trois guignols là-bas pendant que je continu d'avancer vers le- »

Soudain, un bruit assourdissant surprit le groupe d'amis et fît trembler la terre. Ashido, Sero et Kaminari essayèrent d'attraper le plus d'objet possible avant de détaler à toutes jambes à travers les arbres. Du moins pour Denki et Mira. Hanta resta, quant à lui, avec Eijirou et Katsuki. Les trois compères restèrent attentifs à la moindre secousse. Des secousses qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à des bruits de pas. Une forme gigantesque fît ployer les troncs d'arbres sur son passage, révélant ainsi son identité.

« Merde c'est quoi ça ?! » Beugla Sero à la vue de la créature.

Un colosse de pierre dont les épaules et les bras étaient recouverts de parcelles de mousses épaisses, ainsi que de quelques lianes vagabondes. Ses mouvements étaient aussi lents qu'imposants et qui n'en finissaient pas de faire trembler les trois jeunes hommes. Mais la créature rocheuse n'était malheureusement pas leur seul adversaire. Les arbres alentours dévoilèrent aussitôt un visage et leurs branches se muèrent en des mains charnues et acérés. Toute la forêt semblait s'être transformée en une horde de créatures magique de sa propre volonté pour se défendre des intrus. Sirius agita vivement la queue et pointa son museau vers l'ouest de la forêt. Si son désir de trouver de l'or primait sur son instinct de survie, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose… Tandis que Hanta et Eijirou se mirent en garde face à leurs immenses adversaires, Bakugo dégaina son épée et ordonna une dernière fois à ses compagnons de partir.

« Sero ! Kirishima ! N'entamez pas de combat et barrez-vous en vitesse ! Je vous retrouve à la sortie de ce merdier ! » Aussitôt, ce dernier se dirigea vers la direction que lui indiqua son dragon.

-Bakugo ! Reviens c'est de la folie d'y aller tout seul même pour toi ! » Cria Kirishima. Son instinct de dragon lui hurlait de fuir immédiatement ces créatures mystiques.

-Mais t'es bouché ou quoi ?! Puisque je vous dis que ces crevards je les explose ! » Bakugo généra une nouvelle déflagration et une fois la puissance désirée atteinte, libéra une violente explosion sur le monstre de pierre qui se tenait devant lui. « CRÈVE ! »

Il profita de cette attaque pour ensuite suivre le chemin que lui indiquait Sirius. Il traversa le bois à vive allure, exterminant les gardiens de la forêt qui osaient se mettre sur son chemin, et l'excitation de son compagnon ailée ne fît que grandir en conséquence. Aucun de doute. Elle était là. Elle était proche, plus proche que jamais et à son unique portée.

« L'épée d'All Might est à MOI ! »

Tout comme la légende le contait, l'épée attendait patiemment depuis de nombreuses années que quelqu'un vienne l'extraire de la pierre. Une pierre ensorcelée et sur laquelle le symbole des héros était gravé. Il l'avait trouvé. Elle n'attendait que lui. Mais dans ce cas…

« … pourquoi l'épée n'est plus là… ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?! »

A peine le blondinet venait-il de réaliser que la précieuse relique n'était plus en lieu et place au centre de la pierre qu'un nouvel ennemi surgit à travers les arbres, assignant au jeune homme un violent coup au niveau du thorax. Voyant que son maître était en danger, le sortilège de Sirius se brisa et le dragon retrouva sa taille originelle. Il se rua alors sur le monstre dans un corps à corps féroce et l'acheva de ses flammes pourpres. Plusieurs autres créatures firent leur apparition mais à mesure que leurs congénères brûlèrent dans les flammes, ces derniers finirent par battre en retraite. Le silence retomba enfin. Bakugo était quelque peu sonné et réalisa qu'il était blessé d'une grande entaille sur le flan gauche du torse. Mais rien de bien sérieux au point de mettre ses jours en danger. Cependant, il ne pouvait se permettre de repartir de suite. Il lui fallait se reposer. Le jeune homme déambula quelques minutes, suivit de près par Sirius, et se réfugia dans une petite grotte creuser dans la terre et dont l'ouverture était légèrement recouverte de lierre. Il ordonna à Sirius de monter la garde le temps de recouvrer ses forces. Katsuki s'adossa contre la paroi de terre et appliqua une pression sur sa blessure pour stopper sa perte de sang. Il sortit de sa sacoche le cocon de fée et déverrouilla la petite boîte. Trois petites fées sortirent du cocon et tournèrent autour de Bakugo.

« Aller à l'extérieur de la forêt et prévenez les autres que je les rejoins au plus vite… » Les trois petits êtres s'envolèrent de la grotte pour remplir leur mission. Le blondinet serra les dents « …merde… c'est vraiment de la merde ! Pourquoi cette putain d'épée n'était pas dans la pierre ?! »

Le jeune homme était fou de rage. Non seulement il venait de se faire rétamer par un monstre de bas étage, mais en plus de cela, l'objet même de sa quête et de son voyage avait été dérobé plus tôt avant son arrivée. Depuis combien de temps ? Et surtout par qui, bon sang ? Il l'ignorait. Mais il était certain d'une chose : les chances de pouvoir fuir la tête des chevaucheurs venaient de disparaître en même temps que l'épée d'All Might.

« Ouah ! Un d-d-Dragon ! »

Une voix inconnue et légèrement enfantine tira le chevaucheur de ses pensées. Merde, il n'avait pas encore suffisamment récupéré ! Le grognement de Sirius s'ajouta à l'exclamation de surprise de l'étranger. Pour les chevaucheurs, les dragons étaient comme des animaux de compagnie, mais ils n'en restaient pas moins de créatures extrêmement dangereuses et voraces. Il n'allait sans doute pas tardé à entendre les cris de terreurs et de potentiels bruits de déchirements de chairs et de brisement d'os sous la puissance des crocs d'un dragon. C'était triste, mais ainsi allait la chaîne alimentaire.

Toutefois, c'est ce à quoi il se serait attendu en temps normal. Car en effet, au lieu du son de la chair déchirée et des hurlements d'agonies, Bakugo n'entendit que des rires gais et insouciants de la part de l'individu en question.

« Hahaha ! Attends- ! Ne me lèche pas comme ça, tu me chatouilles ! Haha ! T'es énorme comme dragon c'est la première fois que j'en vois un d'aussi près ! » Rit le jeune homme à l'entrée de la grotte. _Je rêve ou ce putain de dragon est en train de faire ami-ami avec cet abruti ?! T'es un dragon que diable, pas un vulgaire chien qui remue la queue devant n'importe qui !_ Depuis sa position, Bakugo vit le dragon s'approcher de l'entrée, comme s'il tirait sur quelque chose avec sa gueule. « Hé, pourquoi tu tires ma veste ? Tu veux me montrer quelque chose ? Dans cette grotte ? » _Mais c'est qu'il va lui montrer où je me planque en plus ! Abruti de reptile !_

Le dragon se poussa pour laisser place au jeune homme qui s'approcha de l'entrée de la grotte pour y découvrir son contenu. C'était un jeune homme de son âge, portant une tenue d'artisan, composée d'un veston vert bouteille et d'une chemise blanche. Un pantalon noir et des chaussures rouges et enfin des gants de couleur claire. L'individu portait une épée dans son dos ainsi qu'un sac bandoulière. Sur le bord du fourreau, Katsuki reconnu immédiatement le blason des héros. Ce n'était pas possible… _alors cette épée est l'épée d'All Might ? C'est ce type qui a réussit à l'extraire de la pierre à ma place ?!_ ragea intérieurement le blondinet. Le chevaucheur releva la tête pour voir le visage de celui qui lui avait volé le droit de posséder définitivement la relique. Le temps s'arrêta lorsque que Bakugo découvrit l'identité de l'individu. Des cheveux noirs ébouriffés. Des pupilles vertes. Un visage rond parsemé de tâches de rousseurs.

« …Deku… ? »

* * *

**Voilàààààà! Alors ce premier chapitre vous a plu ? Des choses que vous avez aimés et d'autres non ? Enfin bon, je me voilà de nouveau lancé dans une nouvelle fanfiction qui je sens va me donner du fil à retordre!**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour me donner vos impressions et on se revoit très vite! **

**Bonne soirée mes lapins!**


End file.
